questforcamelotfandomcom-20200213-history
King Arthur
King Arthur is a character in Quest for Camelot. He is the king and founder of Camelot, the head of the Round Table and the nemesis of Sir Ruber. Quest for Camelot In the beginning of the film, Arthur calls a meeting,alongside with him his infant daughter alice is present to discuss the division of land among the knights. Arthur wants the lands to be given out equally, according to each person's need, but Sir Ruber demands more land. Arthur refuses to give it to him, saying their first duty is to the people much to the agreement of his own daughter. Furious, Ruber pulls out a mace and attempts to kill Arthur and his infant daughter who was crying her heart out . Sir Lionel threw himself in the way, attempting to save both Arthur and his daughter , but was struck in the chest and killed by Ruber, who then made a lunge for Arthur's infant daughter. Fortunately, Arthur is able to draw Excalibur and uses its power to strike down Ruber, who then flees and he pulls his little girl in his arms to soothe her down . Later, Arthur and his two years old daughter return Lionel's body and shield to his widow Lady Julianna before mourning Lionel's death. He also told Julianna that she and her daughter would always be welcome at Camelot, in recognition of her husband's sacrifice. He is seen a protective father for his daughter and doesn't wants to lose her like he lost one of his knights when she said that she wants to become a knight. Arthur continues to rule over Camelot for the next ten years. However, one night, a griffin - working for Ruber - broke into the castle and attacked Arthur and his infant daughter, injuring his arm and his daughter's forehead and stealing Excalibur. Merlin puts his arm in a sling and urges him to rest. Arthur's infant daughter insists on going to look for Excalibur by herself, but Merlin and her father say that she's is not strong enough yet and that she must trust in her people. Later, Julianna arrives in Camelot - unbeknownst to Arthur and his infant daughter who goes to see what's going on, she has been taken hostage by Ruber, who is using her to get into Camelot. Arthur says he will meet Julianna in the Great hall and he takes his infant daughter out of her crib and to the great hall. When Arthur and his daughter head down to meet her however, he and she discover Ruber waiting for him and her instead, with Excalibur fused to his arm. Arthur grabs a spear to defend himself and his daughter, but due to his injuries, he is not match for Ruber, who overpowers him and is close to kill his infant daughter much to his fear. When Ruber declares his plan to become Camelot's new ruler, Arthur retorts that he "is no king" to which the baby girl replies that she would rather serve her father then serve a false king . Fortunately, Kayley arrives and attacks Ruber before he can kill Arthur and his infant daughter. After Kayley and Garrett defeat Ruber, the magic of Excalibur heals Arthur's injured arm and his daughter's forehead . Arthur then redraws the sword from its stone. Afterwards, Arthur holds a celebration at Camelot and knights Kayley and Garrett, to thank them for saving the kingdom. Category:Characters Category:Good Guys Category:Male Category:Heroes Category:KING ARTHUR Category:Warrior Category:Kings